Mario Saves Rosalina
by Mlg Mario
Summary: Yup I know I LOVE MARIO AND ROSALINA AS LOVE OK
1. Chapter 1

Umm hello there I wrote this because I was bored. :P

But hey who cares

Dis: I DONT OWN MARIO GALAXY OR NINTENDO

COPYRIGHT ME AM FUND YOU.

Anyways here we go.

Mario saves Rosalina

It was a boring day in the mushroom kingdom. No Bowser no aliens who eat others, no annoying toads standing while Peach is being kidnapped. Nope all was peace in the kingdom. BOOM. Ok never mind that.

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS BOWSER MAN!" Mario yelled at Peach.

"BECAUSE HE GOT HURT WHILE YOU WERE FOOLING AROUND!" Peach screamed with tears.

"Ok you know what I dont want you to make a bar full of tears, so Im going to see Rosalina." Mario said calmly.

So Mario left the Castle without getting mad he found a launch pad to fly to the Observatory. But to his suprise he could not find Rosalina.

"HI MARIO" Yelled a pack of lummas

Mario was overpowered by the lumas and fell to the ground.

"Hey guys whats up." Asked Mario

"Were great ,so what brings you here?" A yellow luma asked

Out of nowhere there appered a tall woman with blonde hair. It was Rosalina looking shiny.

"Hi Mario what brings you here?" Asked Rosalina as she lifted Mario of the ground

"Oh nothing just wanted to see you." Mario replied

Rosalina blushed super red as Mario said that.

Then BAM, a large explosion was heard from the libary. A really harmed black lumma came crying looking for Rosalina he was bleeding, fast.

"MAMA WHERE ARE YOU" Screamed the lumma

Then out of the smoke came out Bowser sucking all the power of the lumma. The lumma was dead.

"YOU CRAZY MONSTER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU KILLED A CHILD!" Rosalina screamed as pools of tears came down.

"Rosalina...Get all the lummas to my house and keep them safe." Mario said silently.

"No Im not leaving you here." Rosalina sniffed.

"Please let me kill this basterd." Mario said

soon all of the lumas and Rosalina were in a space ship. Ready to get to Mario's house.

"Please come back safe, PLEASE." Rosalina screamed to Mario.

They were sent to the Mario bros house

"Lets do this you ugly rat." Mario stated

well thats done umm see you in next chapter. Review if you want

BYYYYYYEEEEE


	2. Mario saves Rosalina Cappy 2

**Hey sorry for not making chappys for thus story but here it is.** **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MARIO AND THAT CRAP.** **Chappy 2**

"Well I guess Ill start then, YOLO." Yelled Bowser

He jumps on top of Mario and gets happy. But it backfired when Mario pushed him to the ground and ground pound hus face.

"You think you can rekt me Bowser HA my brother can beat the crap out of you." Said Mario

Bowser then decide to trow Mario into space but of cource. Mario grabbed him and they were sucked by a black hole.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD NOW WE WILL BOTH DIE." Yelled Mario

It was at this moment Bowser knew he F*ked up hard.

"Come on, well before we die I want to say I like you red dude." Said Bowser

"You are -- WAIT WHAT!" A very confussed Mario said

"Lets battle one last time fam." Bowser suggested.

"Alright but Ill rekt you scrub." Mario said

With that Bowser was salty and wanted to kill Mario. He blasted a fire beam at Mario but duh. HES IN SPACE MARIO CAN JUST FLOAT AWAY.

"Are you ready to DIE BOWSER" Yelled Mario

"Not if I rekt you first m8" Said Mario as he bulled out a Mlg cape feather and turned into MLG MARIO. Mario 360 noscoped Bowsers ass and it showed in final killcam. He called in a nuke (FROM MW2) and rekt Bowser.

"Oww you dumb plummer." Said Bowser

"COME IN TO MY RING BRUH." Mlg Mario said

With that Mlg Mario 720 quick scope and noscoped Bowsers ass and got rekt.

"You dont f*k with a Mario BRUH" Said Mlg Mario

But time was running out he needed to get out of there fast or he will get rekt too. But Mario was too Mlg for the hole as he flew out and used a golden noob tube and rekt the hole.

Mario then went back to his house to cheack on Rosalia and the lumas. Rosalina saw Mario and started to sqeal like Peach.

"OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MARIO" Screamed Rosalina

They decide to make out and have sex and prossed to Mario having to girls dog and lastly.

Im #Jelly :(

THE END


End file.
